


Believe in Me

by aidennestorm



Series: Show Me Where The Ammunition Is (Banned Topics Prompts) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Pining, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Link needs sanctuary, and his heart knows where to lead him.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Show Me Where The Ammunition Is (Banned Topics Prompts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Believe in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: giving up.

It takes all of a week before Link can’t stand it anymore. 

Navigating through lava fields to find a shrine. Climbing an intimidating rock face under waves of heat for another. _More_ molten pools that hurt to stand on, even with his clunky, heavy armor, and then—

The moment he finds out he has to escort Yunobo— gentle, fearful Yunobo— up a craggy mountain path filled with flying Guardians, under showers of flaming rock, he runs. 

_Coward,_ he thinks vehemently, even though he doesn’t truly _run,_ even though he claims he needs to replenish his supplies before they start on their journey: _no, the necessary tools aren’t here but thank you for your generous offer, I promise it won’t take more than a day, I’ll be back soon._

He clicks blindly on his slate with gloved fingers that make him anything but dexterous, aiming for anywhere other than this barren death land. As he dissolves into a familiar blue ring, he reminds himself that the land is _good,_ the Goron, for all their unfamiliar posturing, are _good._ He’s grateful for every one of his allies, even the ones he doesn’t remember from the life that was literally a lifetime ago. 

But the heat and the fumes and the eerie glow of the land is _too much,_ stifling and oppressive, heat like a Guardian’s laser targeting him, his suit crushing him like the the darkness he thought would be the last thing he’d ever know. 

His armor sizzles the moment his feet touch ground in a cool, misty breeze. He manages a couple of steps on the solid ground of a quiet mountain before his heart pounds too fast and his gasps too shallow, and he tugs at his helmet and lets it clatter out of his hands to the ground. He sinks to his knees, hands clutching the patchy grass and soil, and lets the sob break free. His eyes sting from the soot on his lashes but he can’t stop _weeping._

“Link?”

Link startles, but doesn’t raise his head, not yet; a new flush spreads across his already overheated face. His shoulders shake, but he raises his hands long enough to sign, quick and frantic, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you,” Sidon murmurs. A shadow falls over him as Sidon approaches. Even if Link hadn’t recognized his shape or his voice, he would know that aura of confidence, of dignity, anywhere. 

(Because _of course_ it’s the Zora Prince, tall and strong and gentle and the only thing in all of Hyrule that Link selfishly, so selfishly, wants for himself, that has to see him like this, weak and lacking and _broken—)_

“I haven’t seen you for weeks,” Sidon adds. “Expected, of course, for your important mission, so I am not offended by any means, but then you show up like—” 

“Don’t say it,” Link interrupts, hands trembling. “Please. I don’t want to know how pathetic I look right now.”

There’s a soft intake of breath before Sidon protests, unfamiliar hardness in his voice, “No.” 

From Link’s bowed head, he sees Sidon’s knees as they sink to the ground, feels that careful strength hold tight to his shoulders. “Look at me, Link.”

Link shivers a little, unable to do anything but obey. When he finally raises his eyes, Sidon is studying him with stern affection. 

“You are one soul, tasked with a burden no one should have to bear alone. So much has been asked of you, and in your hour of need you came _here.”_

Link blinks, and finally takes a look at his surroundings— nearby sits Vah Ruta, quiet and strong and silent. 

Sidon smiles a little as the recognition crosses Link’s face. “How could I be anything but honored?”

The weight of Sidon’s hands on his shoulders is grounding, but not enough to impede his words. “You shouldn’t be,” Link protests, his hands moving more rapidly with every word. “I wish I could stop, I don’t want this, I don’t want to be the Hero!”

Sidon is slow when he reaches out and tucks a sweaty, sooty lock of hair behind Link’s ear. “Then don’t be. Put it aside for tonight, and come back to the palace with me. Rest, and let me care for you.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“You do.” Sidon says it immediately, without question or hesitation. “I am happy to remind you as often as you need.”

Link tries to breathe around around the lump of fresh tears in his throat. “But I’m interrupting you.”

“You are worthy of any interruption, Link. I journey here to talk to Mipha when I feel called for it.” His hands cup Link’s face, cool and smooth. “I have no doubt that she led me here to you.”

The feelings shining in Sidon’s face are too overwhelming to consider; Link looks away quickly, even still unspeakably pleased when Sidon’s gaze never falters. “Okay. If you insist.”

Sidon visibly brightens and smiles broadly, all beautiful pointed teeth. “Thank you!” he exclaims, taking Link’s forgotten helmet in one hand. He turns in place; Link swallows at the long, elegant line of his back.

“Just like when we faced Vah Ruta,” Sidon continues, looking over his shoulder with a face full of promise. “Hold tight to me, and I won’t let you fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here’s a link to the challenge if you want to participate!](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) I have my own randomized bingo card I’m working from on my own, so obviously I’m not quite following the official rules, but I feel like that’s quite in the spirit of the challenge, hmm? ;) 
> 
> (All the the thanks to my esteemed prompt partner in crime. :)


End file.
